“GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP “PINOY ANG DATING” THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS
March 8, 2017 Jose Avellana (1); Young JV, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Lara Fabregas, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Eddie Illarde and Medwin Marfil (2); AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man (superhero), Janella Salvador as Janella (pink mermaid), Sofia Andres as Syrena (pink mermaid) and Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang (superhero) (3); Tart Carlos, Candy Pangilinan and Vivieka Ravanes (4) As the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television, IBC-13’s Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend ''went down memory lane to pay homage to IBC-13’s best and most memorable programs in the past few decades, provided public service, fun activities, and the opportunity to meet and greet the network’s biggest superstars in celebration of its 57th anniversary last Saturday and Sunday (March 4 and 5). Thousands of people were unfazed by the heat to watch the live telecast of ''APO Tanghali Na! at the Quezon Memorial Circle (QMC). The noontime show paid tribute to IBC-13’s most memorable programs such as the 80s sitcom Chicks to Chicks, the political satire Sic O'Clock News, Ora Engkantada, and Loveliness whose cast members took part in a special portion. APO Tanghali Na! also looked back on IBC-13’s fantaseryes, with Janella Salvador as Janella in the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man, Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang, and Sofia Andres as Syrena taking the stage. Popular Sunday youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! threw a grand concert party at the Marikina Sports Complex, with more than 100 Kapinoy superstars, such as Janella Salvador Marlo Mortel, Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, and Dominic Roque taking part in the celebration. Hey it's Fans Day! also revisited the past 57 years of IBC-13, with a homage of the top-rating sitcoms, to teleseryes, fantaseryes, reality, talk, and variety shows. The program also marked the grand reunion of the cast members of Iskul Bukol and the longest-running comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S. 89 DMZ, meanwhile, treated Kapinoy to a free Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert Saturday night, featuring DJ Marlon with the mixes from 15 DJs, including The Destroyer and DJ Tom Taus, as well as performances from 13 local artists, including Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Abra and Gabbi Garcia. 89 DMZ DJs also rendered a special sing-dance-acting performance to the delight of the crowd. The historic Grand Kapinoy Weekend concluded with lots of singing and laughter on Sunday night, with comedians Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Jimmy Santos, Arnell Ignacio, Candy Pangilinan, Iskul Bukol stars Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), and Maya Loves Sir Chief stars Doris (Tart Carlos) and Sabel (Viviena Ravanes) leading the Kapinoy KTV. Selected audience members also got to win prizes by participating in the videoke contest and other games, while a huge fireworks display took place to wrap up the celebration. On Saturday morning, the star-studded Grand Kapinoy Weekend was formally opened by IBC chairman Jose Avellana, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and other network executives, stars Tonton Gutierrez, Jodi Sta. Maria, Rowell Santiago, Express Balita anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, and Rolly Gonzalo, and MTRCB chairman Atty. Toto Villareal in a ceremony that was hosted by Kris Aquino and Cesar Montano. Marlo Mortel also appeared in the said ceremony to perform the revival theme song of IBC-13 entitled Pinoy Ang Dating. The Kapinoy Village at the QMC, where booths of several IBC-13 programs and channels were set up, also provided entertainment that catered to each member of the family. There were face painting services and cosplay characters for the kids, and carnival games and fortune telling for others. The celebration wasn’t only about fun and merriment as it was also marked with public service activities. DZTV and Lingkod Kapinoy conducted a medical mission, while they operated the Soup Kitchen. The booths of IBC news at current affairs programs also offered free haircut, legal counseling, free cellphone charging, free massage, bingo games, among others. Fans also flocked to the action-packed 2016-17 PBA Phillipine Cup Finals with the San Miguel Beerman and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel competed for the championship held at the Araneta Coliseuma as part of IBC-13’s celebration of its 57th anniversary and Born to be a Superstar season 8 finals at the Resorts World Manila with Jester Fernandez as the grand champion. Filipino netizens also took part in the celebration by posting their thoughts on Twitter, making the hashtag #Kapinoy57Years the top nationwide trending topic on the social networking site over the weekend. IBC chairman Jose Avellana leads the Grand Kapinoy Weekend opening ceremony IBC executives, stars and news anchors with MTRCB chairman Atty. Toto Villareal at the Grand Kapinoy Weekend opening ceremony IBC journalists Jinky Baticados, Eunice Garcia-Langcauon and Merwin Llanza IBC business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, IBC chairman Jose Avellana, the head of IBC Entertainment Wilma Galvante and IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz The head of IBC Entertainment Wilma Galvante IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa in APO Tanghali Na! Marlo Mortel and Jasmine Curtis-Smith lead the ribbon cutting ceremony at the Grand Kapinoy Weekend IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Marlo Mortel, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Joey de Leon, Tonton Gutierrez and Snooky Serna-Go lead the ribbon cutting ceremony at the Grand Kapinoy Weekend IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Lara Fabregas, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Eddie Illarde and Medwin Marfil in Hey it's Fans Day! APO Hiking Society in APO Tanghali Na! (1) APO Hiking Society in APO Tanghali Na! (2) Janella Salvador as Janella (pink mermaid) of Janella in Wonderland in APO Tanghali Na! JM de Guzman, Ysabel Ortega, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Hiyasmin Neri and Louie Angsico perofrming in Hey it's Fans Day! Sofia Andres as Syrena (pink mermaid) in APO Tanghali Na! Jhazmyne Tobias and Sam Y.G. in Hey it's Fans Day! Cara Eriguel and Angelina Cruz in Hey it's Fan Day! Jenine Desiderio in APO Tanghali Na! Antoinette Taus in APO Tanghali Na! Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Young JV and David Archuleta in Hey it's Fans Day! T.O.D.A.S. gang Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel and Cara Eriguel in Hey it's Fans Day! Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano at the meet and greet booth in the Grand Kapinoy Weekend Village Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano and Maxene Magalona at the meet and greet booth in the Grand Kapinoy Weekend Village Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Jimmy Santos during the Grand Kapinoy Weekend opening ceremony APO Hiking Society in APO Tanghali Na! (3) Atty. Batas Mauricio of Kakampi Mo Ang Batas during the parade of stars Cesar Montano and Kris Aquino host the Grand Kapinoy Weekend opening ceremony Dominic Roque performing in Hey it's Fans Day! Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador in Hey it's Fans Day! Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz in Hey it's Fans Day! Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias in Hey it's Fans Day! DJ Tom Taus during the Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert Gabbi Garcia performs at 89 DMZ concert Dominic Roque, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo sing in Hey it's Fans Day! Gerald Santos, Shanne Velasco, Alyssa Angeles and Paolo Onesa in Hey it's Fans Day! Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Julian Trono and Riva Quenery in Hey it's Fans Day! Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada and Manny Castañeda during their skit in APO Tanghali Na! Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) in Hey it's Fans Day! Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap perform on stage in Hey it's Fans Day! APO Tanghali Na hosts Jenine Desiderio and Arnell Ignacio with guest hosts AJ Muhlach and Janella Salvador APO Tanghali Na! hosts APO Hiking Society and Antoinette with Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jeffrey Hidalgo APO Tanghali Na! hosts (Roderick, Gladys Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Jenine Desiderio, Mutya Orquia, Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo, Antoinette Taus, Lucho Agoncillo, Arnell Ignacio, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Niño Muhlach, Brod Pete) Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs led by Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay in Hey it's Fans Day! AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man (superhero) in APO Tanghali Na! AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man (superhero), Janella Salvador as Janella (pink mermaid), Sofia Andres as Syrena (pink mermaid) and Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang (superhero) in APO Tanghali Na! AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador, Jenine Desiderio and Arnell Ignacio in APO Tanghali Na! Ella Cruz in APO Tanghali Na! Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Mutya Orquia, Arnell Ignacio, Freddie Webb, Nova Villa in APO Tanghali Na! Hazel Faith dela Cruz in Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert Arnell Ignacio, Niño Muhlach, Victor Anastacio and Neil Coleta in APO Tanghali Na! Atty. Batas Mauricio Kapinoy comedians during the Frand Kapinoy Weekend's Kapinoy KTV Kapinoy news anchors Amelyn Veloso, Karen Tayao-Cabrera, Cecille Lardizabal and Noli Eala during the Grand Kapinoy Weekend Freddie Webb and Nova Villa in APO Tanghali Na! AJ Muhlach and Sue Ramirez in Hey it's Fans Day! Tart Carlos, Candy Pangilinan and Vivieka Ravanes at the Kapinoy KTV Shanne Velasco James Reid and Nadine Lustre serenades the crowd in Hey it's Fans Day! 89 DMZ DJs (DJ Rose, DJ Marlon, DJ Jea, The Destroyer, DJ Ouch, DJ Jenine) during the Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert 89 DMZ DJs (DJ Marlon, DJ Jea, The Destroyer, DJ Ouch, DJ Heart) in Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert (1) 89 DMZ DJs The Unbeatable, Mick Flame and The King 89 DMZ DJs (DJ Marlon, The Destroyer and DJ Ouch) in Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert Good Take host Cathy Eigenmann during the parade of stars Pinoy rappers Abra, Sheyee and Quest in Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating concert Tonton Gutierrez of Iskul Bukol, Victor Anastacio of Vic & Leen and Joey de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. in Hey it's Fans Day! Secarats child stars Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Kedrik Yamio, NJ Roben Asunto, Alliah Michelle and Krystin Dayrit in Hey it's Fans Day!. Marlo Mortel and Miguel Aguila perform in Hey it's Fans Day! Marlo Mortel at the meet and greet booth Marlo Mortel with IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Ingrid dela Paz and Neil Coleta in APO Tanghali Na! Alas Dose sa Trese hosts Eddie Ilarde, Boots Anson-Roa, Jong Cuenco, Paco Arespacochaga and Pia Pilapil in Hey it's Fans Day! Alas Dose sa Trese hosts (Eddie Ilarde, Boots Anson-Roa, Jong Cuenco, Paco Arespacochaga, Pia Pilapil) and current Hey it's Fans Day! hosts (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla) unite Janella Salvador and Monica Cuenco sing together in Hey it's Fans Day! Bitag anchor Ben Tulfo during the parade of stars PBA player James Yap and Kobe Paras during the parade of stars Joonee Gamboa, Roxanne Guinoo, John Steven de Guzman, Miguel Vergara, Ryan Agoncillo, Jana Agoncillo, Assunta de Rossi, Manny Castañeda, Yna Uy, Nathaniel Britt, Alyanna Angeles, Krista Ranillo, Casey da Silva and Gian Magdangal promote the newest afternoon fantaserye My Little Anghel in Hey it's Fans Day! Makabayang Duktor hosts Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong Rolly Gonzalo High School Life cast members led by Ysabel Ortega (Kristine Sablan, BJ Forbes, Ysabel Ortega, Paolo Santiago, John Bermundo and Heaven Peralejo) High School Life cast members led by Ysabel Ortega (BJ Forbes, Ysabel Ortega, Paolo Santiago) Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? cast members led by Jhazmyne Tobias (Franchesca Salcedo, Fenech Veloso, Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Kyle Banzon, Denise Canlas) Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? cast members led by Jhazmyne Tobias (Hiro Volante, Jhazmyne Tobias and Renz Aytona) Donnalyn Bartolome in Hey it's Fans Day! Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca in Hey it's Fans Day! APO Hiking Society in APO Tanghali Na! (3) Josh Padilla as Kumander Bawang (superhero) in APO Tanghali Na! Hype Five in Hey it's Fans Day! Alma Moreno, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Mutya Orquia, Luz Fernandez, Freddie Webb and Nova Villa in APO Tanghali Na! Young JV singing IBC's old theme song Pinoy Ang Dating (originally sung by Grace Nono) at the Grand Kapinoy Weekend opening ceremony